1. Field of the Invention
The present invention also relates to a tool holder and tools combination that allows easy and rapid replacement of blades and that allows reliable positioning of a service blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,908 to Chen issued on Sep. 2, 1997 discloses a multifunctional foldable saw in which a rotary switch 23 is turned during replacement for the blade 22. Although the rotary switch 23 provides a simple engaging function, it still tends to be disengaged if subjected to a larger force. In addition, a rear cover 5 is required for storage and retrieval of the blade 22, and the operation is convenient to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,788 to Chen et al. discloses a tool holder and tools combination for use with different blades such as cutting blades saw blades, or the like. The present invention provides a tool holder and tools combination that allows easy and rapid replacement of blades and that allows reliable positioning of the service blade.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved tool holder and tools combination for allowing rapid insertion of a new blade when required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tool holder and tools combination that can be used with different blades and allow easy and rapid replacement of the blades.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved tool holder and tools combination that allows reliable positioning of the service blade.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a tool holder and tools combination is provided and comprises:
a base including a first end and a second end, the base including a compartment for receiving a service tool when not in use, the service tool including an end having an engaging hole and a slit extended from the engaging hole to an end of the service tool;
a head formed on the second end of the base;
a fixing seat pivotally mounted to the head, the fixing seat including an engaging groove for securely holding the end of the service tool;
a latch member slidably mounted in the head;
a push pin slidably mounted in the head and having a first end secured to an end of the latch member to move therewith and a second end for manual operation, the engaging hole of the service tool having an inner diameter greater than a diameter of the push pin and greater than a maximum diameter of the end of the latch member yet smaller than a remaining portion of the latch member, the slit having a width that is smaller than the diameter of the push pin and smaller than the maximum diameter of the end of the latch member, the slit being widenable to an extent allowing passage of the push pin yet not allowing passage of the end of the latch member connected to the first end of the push pin; and
means for biasing the end of the latch member to a position received in the engaging hole of the-service tool, thereby preventing removal of the service tool;
the end of the service tool being forcibly inserted into the engaging groove of the fixing seat;
the end of the latch member comprising a guide face for guiding the end of the service tool and for widening the slit of the service tool when the end of the service tool is forcibly inserted into the engaging groove of the fixing seat, and the latch member being moved to urge the push member to a position for passing through the slit into the engaging hole of the service tool; and
the push pin being manually operable to move the end of the latch member out of the engaging hole of the service tool, thereby allowing removal of the service tool from the fixing seat.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a tool holder and tools combination is provided and comprises:
a base including an end and a compartment for receiving a service tool when not in use;
a fixing seat pivotally mounted to the end of the base, the fixing seat including an engaging groove for securely holding the end of the service tool, the fixing seat including a plurality of ratchet teeth; and
means for positioning the fixing seat in place and comprising:
a catch for releasably engaging with the ratchet teeth of the fixing seat;
a mounting tube mounted to the head and including a first end and a second end for slidably receiving an end of the catch;
a manual piece connected to the first end of the mounting tube to move therewith; and
means for biasing the catch to engage with the ratchet teeth of the fixing seat;
wherein the manual piece is movable to a position to thereby move the catch to a non-operative position disengaged from the ratchet teeth of the fixing seat.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.